Settling
by acciostelenafanfiction
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married and living in a flat in London - life about 7 or 8 years post-war
1. Chapter 1 - Soup

"I'm home!" Ron yelled as he slammed the door upon entering his and Hermione's flat, muting the sounds of busy London outside.

There was no answer, but Ron smirked, threw his overcoat on the coat hanger in the corner with force, causing it to rock back and forth. Turning the corner and ruffling his hair, he spotted his wife sprawled on the floor, surrounded in papers. Hermione's hair was in a bun, but most of it had fallen out and crowded her face. She looked up at Ron and let out a relieved sigh and smiled back at him. Getting up, she knocked over a tower of papers. Annoyed, she looked at her husband who was smirking at her and holding a white plastic bag in his hand. She smiled again, happy, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I brought dinner" He replied after they broke apart. "And it looks like you could use a break."

They unpacked the soup that Ron had picked up from that little place around the corner and moved back into the living room, soup in hand, and flopped down on the couch. Hermione leaned against the arm and put her legs across Ron's lap, cuddling her soup. Ron grabbed the blanket that was hung along the back of the couch and draped it across his lap, and Hermione's legs.

The admired the mountains of papers on the floor in front of them as Hermione ranted about the latest crises at her new job in Magical Law Enforcement and about how she can't believe it has only been the second month and she was already drowning in her work. Ron listened and commented and reassured while Hermione continued on for what was probably forty-five minutes, but to the both of them, felt like five. The two had been married for... what was it... 6 months now? While Hermione was in between jobs, and Ron in between missions, the two had decided on a nice September wedding. It had been a quaint ceremony. It was not like the two of them to have a big wedding anyway. Just family and their closest friends from D.A. Before that, the two had been engaged for almost two years and had watched Percy and Audrey, George and Angelina, and Harry and Ginny get engaged and get married, and the time had just seemed right.

The sun had set behind the surrounding buildings, and the room was getting dark. Ron got up to turn on the light, and Hermione gathered the dishes. Meeting up again the kitchen, Ron sat on the counter looking at the Daily Prophet headlines, while Hermione did the dishes - by hand of course.

"_Anyway_, you know tomorrow we have to go the burrow for brunch." Ron groaned, tossing aside the Daily Prophet. He did love his family, but he also loved sleeping in on Saturdays. "Oh stop. It will be nice to see everyone! Its been a while you know." Hermione turned around, having finished the dishes, and crossed her arms at Ron. It was true though. It had been about three weeks since the family had gotten together, a pretty long break, as usually the Weasley clan met up almost every weekend. Harry and Ron of course saw each other everyday, and Hermione had seen Ginny for lunch earlier that week, but they hadn't seen George and his family, Percy and his family, or Bill and his family in a while. Not to mention that Charlie had been stuck in Romania since November.

Regathering himself, Ron hopped off the counter and grabbed Hermione's shoulders smiling, and running his hands up and down her arms.

"I know..." He smirked at her.

"No. Not tonight, Ronald Weasley. I have work to do!"

"It's Friday!"

"But we have brunch tomorrow!"

"And tomorrow's Saturday!"

"I have to work!" Hermione walked away with purpose, but stopped in the doorway to smile and Ron, who shook his head and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Daily Prophet

The next morning came to quickly. Ron awaken by the sun that flooded the room, turned to kiss Hermione good morning, but the bed was empty. Annoyed, he unwillingly flung his legs off the side of the bed and moved slowly to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Shower finished, clothes on, teeth brushed, a still annoyed Ron Weasley walked into the living room to meet Hermione in the same spot he had met her in last night, huddled amongst her papers in their living room, working.

"What time did you wake up to work on this?" Knowing fully well that they had gone to bed at the same time last night.

"Only five! Ron, you don't get it, this work _needs_ to get done!" She stood up and kissed him good morning. "Want some coffee?"

They made their way into the kitchen, Hermione making two coffees, and Ron reading the quidditch section in the Daily Prophet. After two cups had been made, Hermione added milk and half a spoonful of sugar to hers, and half and half only to Ron's. He smiled, thanking her, and she stood across from them as they drink their coffees.

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted, almost spitting out his coffee.

"Ron, you can't be surprised that the Cannons lost again..."

"No. Read this - 'We are pleased to announce that starting next week, we will be starting a new column, headed by ex-Harpies player, Ginny Weasley.' "

"What?!" Hermione copied Ron without realizing it, and almost knocked over her mug as she ran to read the page. Ginny had only resigned from the team a year ago after playing for 4 and half years as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She had told the family that she just wanted to relax for a little while before returning to work. Plus, she had no idea what she wanted to do.

"I can't believe it!" Ron said, rereading the note over and over again.

"That's fantastic!" Collecting their mugs, Hermione looked at her watch - 10:30, "Ron! We are going to be late! We gotta go!"

"Oh shit!" Ron dropped the paper and ran to get the old remote control his dad wanted him to bring.

Clasping hands and taking a deep breath, the two of them disapparated to the Burrow.

Snap!


	3. Chapter 3 - Brunch

_A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for following this story. I don't really know where it is going to be honest, but I love writing Ron and Hermione. Little note, in the description it says that this story takes place about 7 or 8 years after the war, which it does, kinda - Ron and Hermione are about 24/25, so it is probably more like 6 years. Thank you so much again for reading and reviewing and following! It really means so much! _

It was a sunny day, leaving a nice, warm glow over the burrow despite the rear freezing temperatures. Hermione looked to Ron who smiled, and she knew, although he acted like he didn't, Ron loved going back to his childhood home. He always told her about how he wanted to be different from his family, that he wanted to be different, and just blend into his family because he should. He wanted to stand out - something that was always difficult with five older brothers and having _the_ Harry Potter as a best friend. But as much as he wanted to be different, seeing his family was always a relief for Ron because he really did value his family.

Clasping hands, Ron and Hermione took a leisurely walk down the driveway, enjoying the warm sun on their faces, and the feeling of the cool wind in their hair in companionable silence.

Opening the door, the two were hit with the smell of brunch, the loud chatting of the family, and the arms of Mrs. Weasley, who wrapped them both into a kind of hug only Mrs. Weasley could give.

"Where have you been!" She turned to Ron and gave him a look. However, her mom-face was short lived as she turned to Hermione and asked her to help in the kitchen. Ron rolled his eyes, protesting as if he were still thirteen, but was grabbed into a hug by George who brought him over to see Angelina and three-year-old Fred who was playing with two-year-old Dominique. Percy was bouncing his daughter, Molly, on his knee while talking to Bill, about the pros and cons of the latest wizarding laws he just helped pass, and judging by Bill's bored expression, was only yet, _another_ regulation revision. Mr. Weasley had listened in for a little while, but, like Bill, and everyone else, was admittedly tired of Percy's lectures despite how proud of his son to be an official to Kingsley, the Minister of Magic himself. Instead he went over to Audrey, who was sitting with newborn Lucy and cooed over his granddaughter. Victoire was being chased around the coffee table by Teddy, who was being chased by Charlie. Teddy was still living with Andromeda, but always attended family get-togethers and visited Harry and Ginny almost every weekend.

In the kitchen, Ginny was sitting on the counter watching Fleur and Mrs. Weasley monitor the various forms of cutlery that were flying around the kitchen. Hermione couldn't enjoy the scene as the second she walked through the archway, Ginny grabbed her by the arm and aggressively dragged her all the way through the house and out the back door into the backyard. Hermione had always loved the backyard of the Burrow. There was the garden and the makeshift quidditch pitch - all of which reminded her warmly of childhood summers when she and Harry would visit Ron in August. She smiled to herself, recalling her memories of those summers in her mind. However, her attempt was in vain as Ginny quickly snapped her out of her revere.

"HERMIONE!" She shook her hand in front of Hermione's face. "I didn't drag you out here to look at the grass!"

"Sorry..." Hermione replied, a little taken back by the intensity in Ginny's voice. She was used to Ginny's temper, but it did still scare her a little bit...

"I need to tell you something - something really important." She started off serious, but her frown finally broke into a grin.

"Oh!" Hermione quickly recalled what she had read in the Daily Prophet this morning and winked at Ginny. "I think I know. Congratulations, Ginny! The job seems perfect for you and-"

"Yes, that, but no! Something else!" Ginny was basically laughing now. She twisted her hands, not sure how to start...

"Spit it out, Ginny!" Hermione was getting frustrated.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione was speechless. Immediately tears flooded her eyes as she flung herself onto Ginny.

"Congratulations, Ginny! Again..." Hermione didn't know what else to say - she was so incredibly happy for her and Harry.

Ginny had started crying too. "Harry and I are going to announce it during brunch, but I wanted to tell you first." She laughed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Hermione hugged her again and bombarded her with questions about the baby. Before the conversation could carry on for much longer, however, Ron burst through the screen door announcing that the brunch was served and to hurry up because he was hungry.

Around the table, everyone ate the mountains of food on their plates, and chatted about work and family. Ron asked Ginny about the newspaper add he had seen that morning, allowing Ginny to tell everyone about her new job as a quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet and that she would be starting on Tuesday. She would do most of her work at home and came into the office only about one or two days a week if she needed to. Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't sit still. The exciting news she had just heard left her tapping her foot and frantically looking at Ginny and Harry. Ron, noticing that something was off with Hermione, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers under the table, asking her if she was alright. Shaking off his concern with a smile, she turned back to her food and shoveled more english muffin into her mouth.

After everyone had finished their second, or for Ron, third servings, Harry said he and Ginny had an announcement to make. The two stood up and Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist. Everyone held their breath, partially expecting what was coming next, and Mrs. Weasley was already tearing up.

"Well - umm..." Harry started.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny announced, cutting off Harry because he was taking too long. Mrs. Weasley leapt out of her seat to embrace her daughter and Hermione started crying. Ron practically hurdled over the table to Harry and congratulated him, hugging him and patting him on the back. Soon after Harry was surrounded by all of his brothers-in-law while Ginny was still being suffocated by Mrs. Weasley.

When all the commotion and excitement died down, people began to leave, and brunch came to a close. Ron and Hermione offered to stay back with Mrs. Weasley to help clean up, but she refused their offer.

Walking out the front door of the Burrow, Ron stopped Hermione before she could go down the steps. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her closer to him, and cupped her face and kissed her. Hermione rested her hands on his chest and was the broke apart smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"I want that to be us soon."

"Harry and Ginny?"

"Yeah... and a family." Hermione couldn't contain herself. She let the tears roll down her face and kissed Ron back.

"Me too."

The two grinned at each other, clasped hands, and apparated back home - both of their hearts filled with happiness and new hope.

_A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter... please review if you can!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Rose

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is following this story! Seriously! You guys are the best! Thank you also for reviewing, it means so much and I love every bit of feedback! Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't really know where this story is going, but I have a little timeline in my head... Enjoy!_

The next couple mornings passed in a blur, all the same, and all equally as extraordinarily normal. Similarly, days blended together, except for this day - Friday. Ron had always found something uplifting about Fridays, as most people do. This Friday was going to be special because he had insisted that he and Hermione go on a romantic dinner date to their favorite little restaurant on the other side of London. He thought that they hadn't had one in a while and that that week he and Hermione hadn't had much time together. He was focused on a mission related to the latest escapee from Azkaban and Hermione was even more busy than she had been in the last couple weeks because, well, she was Hermione, and because she wanted to prove herself in her new position.

Although Friday was a relief, anticipation for their dinner date left both Ron and Hermione looking at their watched almost every half hour, and counting down the minutes until they could go home.

Finally, after what felt like years to the both of them, the clock struck 6, and Ron ran out of his office so quickly that he knocked over his chair (and didn't bother to pick it up, of course), and Hermione almost left behind her towering stacks of memos and endless files and folders related to her latest cases and whatnot. Meeting up right outside, the two apparated together back to their flat and arrived in front of their building, the characteristic gloomy clouds of London leaving a dark shadow over the street and threatening to rain at any little provocation. Opening the door for Hermione and kissing her head as she walked past, Ron grinned widely, just happy to be home and to be with Hermione.

Their reservation was for eight o'clock, leaving Hermione and Ron unsure of what they should do for the next hour and a half. Ron offered to make tea and Hermione get dressed in jeans and a nice blouse she had bought herself for Christmas - the restaurant they were going to was respectably casual, and she was tired of work skirts and blazers. Sipping her tea, and allowing the steam rise into her face, she looked at Ron who was debating whether or not he was done with his tea bag, taking it out of the cup and across the counter, then deciding he wanted his tea to be darker, and repeating the cycle.

"Stop! The counter is soaked in tea." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

"Okay. Okay. I think its good now." Ron had never liked making tea. Only Hermione knew how to make it perfectly and just the way he liked it. He always made it too light or too dark, never the perfect consistency that Hermione had mastered.

"The day couldn't pass any slower today." Hermione said.

"You're telling me! I even re-read all of my reports for the case and wrote revised three of Harry's out of shear boredom." Hermione giggled as she found it hard to picture Ron doing _extra_ work.

After ranting and chatting and laughing at each other, Ron changed into his dinner clothes - a blue sweater and jeans - and suggested they walk to the restaurant. Even though it was about a forty-five minute walk to the restaurant, and the probability of rain was high, Hermione agreed. She loved walking, especially through the city. It reminded her of normal life, the Muggle life, that she once clung to. It reminded her that magic made her different, and made her life different. Participating the normal way of life kept her somewhat down-to-earth. Ron liked walking through London as well. He had come to understand most aspects of Muggle-life, but, as he was his father's son, it still fascinated him - though not to the extent of his father.

Stepping outside Ron and Hermione clasped hands and walked in the direction of the restaurant, continuing their conversation that started over tea as Hermione ranted about how the regulation she has been proposing for the regulation of magical charms in muggle neighborhoods was still stuck in consideration and Ron complained about how he and Harry were always given the harder and more vigorous missions. After tiring out work-talk, Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked, and began to feel a few infrequent droplets on her face. They two continued walking in silence that didn't feel awkward, but comforting.

Reaching the restaurant, they were ushered to their reserved table by the window which had lights hung from the top that lit up glass, allowing them to see their reflection. In the middle of the table was a red rose in a tarnished silver vase. There was no table cloth and the old wood table had messages sketched onto the surface. It felt homey and warm to both Ron and Hermione. They ordered their drinks and then soon after their food, both enjoying their little date.

"Well - brunch really was fun, right? Aren't you glad we went?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah - definitely worth it to hear Harry and Ginny's news." Hermione didn't respond and Ron didn't continue. They were both thinking about the same thing. "Remember what I said you before we left?" Hermione bit the corner of her lip to keep herself from smiling like an idiot (Ron always loved it when she did this).

"Yes"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes" This time Ron couldn't help himself from smiling. He leaned across the table and kissed Hermione on the lips but they both smiled in the middle of it, making it a quick one. Ron's ears turned red. Their food came shortly after, but neither of them started right away.

"If we had a daughter -" Hermione began, tentatively, "what would we name her?" Ron stared at her, thinking.

"Rose" He responded very matter-of-factly.

"Rose." She repeated the name once out loud, but over and over again in her head.

"Rose" He said again - doing the same. Both of them grinning they intertwined fingers under the table.

"Why Rose?"

"Because I would want to remember this moment forever" he said, taking the rose out of the silver vase and putting it behind Hermione's ear, tangling it in her hair. Hermione, who for once, didn't understand at first, looked at him with confusion. "I want to remember how we live in London, and how we like walking in the rain, and how I love listening to your stories about work, and how I love kissing you on the head when you walk through the door." Hermione looked at him, beginning to understand, because she thought the same. "I want to remember how happy I am to see the little hand of my watch land on 6 because that means I get to see you. I want to always remember why I married you and even though I've always thought about it, it all just hit me when I saw that rose".

Her eyes tearing, Hermione squeezed his hands tighter and leaned across the table and kissed him passionately.

"Me too... Rose..." Hermione grinned. "I like that name."

"Rose" He repeated again, unable to contain his excitement.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review if you can!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Window

A light knocking on the window woke Ron and Hermione from their sleep. In response, Ron, being Ron, flung his pillow over his head. Hermione, rolling her eyes at him, swung her legs over the bed, quickly grabbed one of Ron's big sweatshirts, pulled it over her body, and walked quickly to the window. The knock came a second time. Ron groaned.

Outside the window was a large brown owl, one that Hermione quickly recognized as an owl from the Ministry. Being a Saturday, a sudden burst of panic ran through her, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Grabbing the bottom, Hermione tried to open the window but struggled. She tried pushing it from the bottom and pulling it from the top but it wouldn't budge. The owl was getting impatient and Hermione, frustrated. Taking a step back, a deep breath, and rolling up the sleeves of her over-sized sweatshirt, and moved to the window to try again. Hermione Jean-Granger Weasley _never_ gave up. But someone beat her to it. Ron stepped in front of her and in one try opened the window, no sweat. The cold breeze entered the room, accompanied by the owl. He smirked at her and Hermione gave him her _I-could've-done-that_ face.

The owl bit Ron's finger, causing him to flinch.

"Ha. Karma" Hermione boasted.

"You've got to be kidding me. You would've been trying to open that window all morning if your big, _strong_, husband hadn't come to save you." He replied, now laughing.

"Oh, please!" Hermione smacked him on the arm. "I loosened it up for you!"

The owl bit Ron again, this time Ron cursed loudly and angrily dragged himself into the kitchen to find some food for the owl. "Bloody owl..."

Hermione cautiously removed the small scroll from the owl's foot and untied the gold string that was carefully wrapped around it and knotted with a bow.

Printed in cursive at the top of the stationary was:

_From the desk of Percy Weasley_

Confused as to why Percy would've written to them, she continued to read.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Unfortunately, the Minister is under a lot of stress because of the international conference next week, and Audrey has been called into work today. Would the two of you mind watching Molly and Lucy today? Audrey will drop them off at ten via floo if you are available. We greatly appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley _

Ron reentered the room with some old corn flakes for the owl, who was still waiting...impatiently. Giving the owl the food in his hand, he read the letter Hermione handed him. She searched his face for a response, unsure about how he would react. She had seen Ron with his nieces and nephews before and it had always warmed her heart. She was excited to watch the girls, and though she knew she shouldn't think of it this way, she was almost thinking of it as a test for him. Deeming the thought ridiculous, because it was, she shook her head and quickly wrote back to Percy saying they could do it.

"This will be fun!" Ron smiled. "Say we can do it!" He turned to the kitchen to make coffee, kissing her on the cheek on his way. "Oh, and, good morning."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from smiling as she ushered the owl out the window with the scroll in its feet. She looked out the window and gazed at the tops of the other buildings in London, letting the cool air hit her face. Ron interrupted her reverie by turning on the television and calling her over to the couch. She pretended to be annoyed and made her way to the couch but paused as a cold breeze escaped from the open window, and turned to close it. But Ron stopped her once again, "Let me get that." He laughed and she rolled her eyes but let him close it and instead grabbed her coffee and curled up on the couch, excited for what the day might hold.

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and following it! It means so much! I hope that you liked this chapter and please review if you can!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Tea

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and especially to those who are following, favoring, or reviewing! It means so much that people are actually reading this story!_

At exactly 10 o'clock Audrey and the two girls tumbled into the living room. Audrey, hair on end, and Lucy in her arms, brushed the dust off her pencil skirt and tucked the few loose hairs escaping from her tight bun back behind her ears. Molly toddled rather quickly, and with full force into Ron and wrapped her arms around his tall legs screaming, "Uncle Won!". In response, Ron laughed and swept her off her feet, holding her above him and tossing in the air. Limbs flailing, Molly laughed and screamed as she was lowered up and down. Audrey who wasn't paying attention, gently handed Lucy, who was awake but surprisingly quiet, over to Hermione's outstretched arms.

"Thank you and Ron so much for babysitting - things are a little crazy right now."

"No problem." Hermione said, truthfully, beaming at Audrey. She had never envisioned herself as a mother when she was younger, but now she thought about it a lot. Like Ron, she knew that she wanted to be different than her parents. First of all she knew that she wanted to have more than one child since siblings were something she had always wanted, and one of the things she had always somewhat envied Ron and Ginny for.

"Well, Percy is needed at the Ministry until late tonight, but I will be able to pick the girls up at around two, after my meeting." Audrey worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, mostly recording cases and filling out paper work, but on some occasions, like today, she was asked to contribute to meetings with facts and data that had accumulated in the past couple of months. "Lucy should take a nap around noon after she eats, and Molly should eat around the same time - everything is in this bag." She put the bag beside Ron who was still holding Molly - though this time she was playing with his face, stretching out his cheeks and grabbing handfuls of his bright hair. "I'd better get going." Ron lowered Molly who hugged her mom quickly and turned back to Ron, lifting her arms to tell him to lift her up again. Audrey kissed Lucy's head and grabbed Hermione into a brief hug like her daughter did to her, and came out as fast as she came.

Hermione looked into Lucy's big brown eyes - which very much resembled those of Percy. Smiling, she pointed it out to Ron who grunted in agreement, still preoccupied with Molly, bouncing her on his knee and tickling her. She looked to Molly and recognized features from both Percy and Audrey in her immediately. She had Audrey's light brown hair, but it had flecks of ginger, which was tied in a tight french braid and reached down to her upper back. Her eyes were light brown like her sister's and her face resembled her name's sake. For a second Hermione wondered if her's and Ron's children would look like the two she was looking at right now, their future cousins. Anticipation and want poured into her chest making it feel heavy.

Soon after, Molly proposed a tea party with her doll and within ten minutes, the living room had been rearranged and four chairs had been moved around the coffee table. Hermione had conjured chocolate chip cookies and tea was ready to be served. As they sat around the table, Lucy propped up in Ron's lap, they said cheers. Molly grabbed three cookies and took a sip of her tea, but promptly spit it out. "This is _disgusting!_". Hermione, taken back by her reaction. Ron simply broke into laugher, pulling Lucy closer to him as he reached for his tea.

"What do you mean its disgusting, Molly? Aunt Hermione's tea is best tea in the world! It's my favorite." He said taking a sip and winked at Hermione, and grin playing with the corners of his lips.

"No. It's _real_ tea. Real tea is disgusting." She pouted. Hands on her hips, lips slightly pursed.

"What kind of tea should we have instead?" Hermione asked, now giggling herself.

"I know what tea we should have. It much better than Aunt Hermione's tea." Ron said, jokingly glaring at his wife. Taking out his wand, he conjured the tea pot in the middle of table to float and pour new cups of steaming hot chocolate, causing Molly to clap and kick her legs in awe. The four of them enjoyed their little tea party, Molly telling Hermione about the latest drama amongst her teddy bears and dolls, all which left Hermione smiling from ear to ear, and Ron watched over Lucy, feeding her and playing peek-a-boo.

By the time two o'clock came, Lucy had fallen asleep in Ron's arms, who had fallen asleep as well, the two nestled into the arm of the couch, and Molly sat on the kitchen counter, asking Hermione questions about witches and wizards while she cleaned the remnants of their little tea party. Right on time, typical for both Audrey (and her husband...), she arrived in the living room and was greeted with a running hug from Molly. The sight warmed Hermione's heart, hoping that one day that would be her and her daughter. The two didn't want to disturb Ron or Lucy, but because Audrey insisted that she was in a hurry, as usual, Hermione woke Ron as quietly as she could. Surprised that he had fallen asleep, Ron chuckled, rubbed his eyes, and disappointedly handed over a still sleeping Lucy to her mother. After more "thank you"s from Audrey and Molly, the house was left again with only Ron and Hermione. Flopping herself on the couch next to Ron, who draped his arm over her shoulders, they sat together, reflecting on their day with their nieces, but mostly imagining what a Sunday like today would be with their own kids.


	7. Chapter 7 - Remembering

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! It really means a lot to know that people are actually reading what I love to write. I am not sure how I felt about the previous chapter so I felt compelled to write another soon to sooth my conscience. This chapter is a little sad because (hint hint: it's about the anniversary of the war) but I think that remembering it is significant to the characters, especially Ron, so I didn't think I could skip it before moving on. Enjoy!_

As dawn broke the sun did not rise like it usually did in the beginning of May. Although it was only seven in the morning, the Burrow was reticent, leaving a feeling of emptiness in Ron's chest. The kettle began to squeal, breaking the suffocating silence, and causing Ron to flinch. He grabbed one of the mix-matched mugs from the cabinet with ease (being tall did have some advantages), and poured himself a cup of tea. He wrapped his long fingers around the hot mug and brought it to his lips, letting the warm steam float into his face, but it didn't seem to melt the feeling of guilt and poignancy what weighed on his heart. Walking to the backyard, but dragging his feet behind him, Ron decided to go to the backyard to a change of scenery - he needed something to clear his head. Passing the the screen doors, he was hit with the cool air outside but it didn't faze him. Sitting in the grass he listened to the trees whistle in the wind and watched the fog slowly lift. He got lost in his thoughts - recalling how he and his brothers, including Fred, would play quidditch together, or chase each other around shouting hexes and jinxes. Still warming his hands with his mug, he realized he was smiling. The memories, after all, were comforting. Quickly feeling guilty for smiling, though he wasn't sure why, Ron took a sip of his tea, which was now only luke warm, and didn't taste nearly as good as Hermione's. Hermione - he thought about how he left Hermione alone this morning, peacefully sleeping in bed. He didn't want to wake her, this day was just as hard for her as it was for him; the longer she could avoid it, the better. He had written her a note though, but he still felt guilty... again. He thought about how he had left her and Harry when they were on the run which made him feel even worse. This morning he just needed something to help him _remember_. Somehow remembering the pain and hurt felt necessary although he didn't know why. He hated how bad memories always poisoned his mind, how his thoughts were what made May 2nd the day it always was, even 6 years later, and how they somehow sabotaged his happiness. He hated how he always lived in the past, always regretting, always remorseful.

The tea in his mug was now cold, the memories flooding his head were no longer comforting, and although the sun had completely risen, dark clouds remained. Walking to the kitchen to put away the mug, Ron saw his father.

"Hi, dad." Ron said, his voice cracked and dry.

"Oh - hello, Ron." His father replied, surprised, but not really, to see his son.

"I'm um -"

"Its okay. I understand." May 2nd had done to Arthur what it did to everyone that day, and he understood what his son was feeling. Neither of them spoke for a while, but rather stood in silence, both thinking.

Ron broke the silence, "I will go soon - I just want to talk to him for a while." Arthur bowed his head and hugged his son.

Ron made his way past the quidditch pitch to the garden where Fred was buried. This time it wasn't as cold, but again, Ron didn't notice. His senses felt numbed, but the silence that surrounded him broke as a sharp _Crack!_ broke him from his revere. Out of instinct he grabbed for his wand and held it front of him, his arm shaking, lips quivering, eyes threatening to release the tears he had been holding in all morning.

It was Hermione. Seeing her, the tension broke. Ron cried into her neck and she wrapped her arms around him, tears rolling down her cheeks too. This morning Ron thought that he needed to be alone, but what he really needed was the opposite.

"Well? Should we go?" Hermione asked gently. Ron wiped the tear stains from her cheeks and wiped his own on the sleeve of his shirt. Clasping hands, Ron and Hermione walked onward to Fred with newfound confidence in each other's presence.

Arriving minutes later, Ron felt like he needed to cry again but no tears fell. He knelt down in front of the his headstone.

**_Fred Weasley_**

**_"Mischief Managed"_**

**_A loving son, brother, friend._**

Hermione followed him, resting a delicate hand on his back, and conjured flowers which laid themselves next to the stone.

"Sorry I don't visit you more often..." Ron started, "I don't really feel like I have to. I feel you with me all the time, but I do want to remember, thought I am not sure what exactly. I mean, you know, I am married to Hermione now, and we are really happy, but you guessed that we would happen before anyone else, George told me that. We want to start a family too. I wish that you were here to see us together in person, though. . . . I know I say this to you a lot, but it's not fair. It's not fair that you died, or that anyone died in the war; but you deserved to live. . . . George is good, Ginny's pregnant, everyone's fine, I guess. I feel like there isn't much to say. . . . Sorry. . . . that's all I really can say. . . . On the bright side Dad is still obsessed with arbitrary things," Ron added, chuckling, "Mom is still insane. Charlie still loves dragons. So nothing much new here. We miss you. We love you." Now tears did fall from his eyes. Wiping them, as he usually did, with his sleeve, he stood up.

Hermione moved closer to the headstone. "Fred, I'm sorry too. Sorry that we are all sad today, you can't really blame us. I know that you wouldn't want us to be sad, but joking and happy. But just give us one day to feel bad about missing you, okay?" She began, speaking softly. "We wish you were here with us in person, but we do feel your spirit with us, helping us move past the sadness. Thank you. Thank you for staying with all of us. . . we miss you."

Hermione stood up, wrapped her arm around Ron's back, and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his light lightly on her's and wrapped his lanky arm around shoulders. The two stood there for a while, thinking, remembering, but somehow comforted by the dangers of the past.

_A/N: Thanks soo much again for reading this chapter! __**Please **__review if you can!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Keys

_A/N: hello readers! Sorry this chapter is so late and I don't really know how I feel about it. I've been wrestling with it for over a week now so i just decided to go with it._

Thank you so much for reading! Hermione walked briskly with purpose down the street, arms full of papers and folders, and hair wild as usual. It was going on 9:30 and Hermione's stress levels had reached a new high. June had brought warmer temperatures, but more work than had been originally anticipated. Hermione held countless meetings and advised seemingly endless amounts of new law regulations, making each day a seemingly pending apocalypse for her, and quite frankly, Ron as well - as an angry Hermione was never a good thing, and after picking up new books from Florish and Blotts, and checking out many from the Ministry Library, all related to the particular bill related to the new Wizengamot she had been working on for two weeks, Hermione was ready to be home. Unfortunately, her's and Ron's floo was malfunctioning ever since they tried to Saturday when they tried to visit the Burrow for usual brunch, but instead were zapped into Potage's Cauldron Shop, making her work commute more difficult than usual. She had resorted to flooing from the Ministry to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there took the Underground several stops before walking close to twenty minutes to get to her flat. Nonetheless, feet blistering from her heels, hair flying, and marks from her heavy bag forming on her shoulder, Hermione trudged down the street towards her building.

After finally reaching her destination, and tripping on the second step, Hermione finally made it inside. To make her day any worse, the lift was out of order, and she was going to have to climb four flights of stairs. She would've apparated, and mulled the thought over in her mind out of pure hatred of the stairs in their building, since they were all old, creeky, and uneven, but decided against it since they were the only wizards in the building, and didn't want to risk getting seen or heard by the muggles. As much as she appreciated the "muggle way of life", it did irritate her sometimes to have to limit herself because of her surroundings. Occasionally it made life inconvenient, and in times especially like now, it made her furious. Her cheeks burning with frustration, she began the trek up stairs tripping again on the broken one between the second and third floor, unable to see in the dark, and dropping all of her books. She had had it. Lumos. She took out her wand, not caring if anyone saw her, recollected her books, and stomped up the remaining stairs.

Finally making it to her front door, she took out her keys. Although their flat had various protective charms, she still felt safer with a locked door, although Ron always forgot to lock it on his way out, or when he came back home. Turning the key in the lock and hearing the familiar sound of the door locking, she groaned. She turned the key again to unlock the door and this time was successful, except the lock got stuck and the door wouldn't budge, even though it was open. It sometimes did this in the sumer when it was hot outside, but today was not terribly hot. Throwing herself at the door, it finally opened. She slammed it behind her and threw her bags of books on the floor.

"RONALD WEASLEY. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LOCK THE GODDAMN DOOR?", she screamed. Ron was in the living room reading the daily prophet with a cup of tea. He looked up, taken back by her entrance.

"Sorry..." he said quietly, looking at her with concern, knowing that something must have happened.

"Sorry? That's it? I try so hard to make our living situation work in a muggle building and all you do is mess it up!" She shouted. She immediately felt her chest go empty with guilt. She knew she was just taking out her anger on Ron, but he retaliated.

"Since when is not locking a door messing up a living situation?" Ron retorted his voice starting to raise, standing now, the prophet in a heap on the coffee table. "Look Ron. We live with muggles. We have to act like muggles. I guess you wouldn't know this, but locking the door is a normal, muggle, thing." She replied, hands on her hips. Even though she felt guilty, she had started a point and she wasn't going to back down on their argument.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been living with you in a _muggle_ flat for almost four years now! You don't have to treat me like an idiot because not locking the bloody door doesn't erase the fact that I have", he yelled back.

"Of course I know that RON!" She screeched, he voice cracking. Tears flooded her eyes. She knew the fight was stupid and her argument, pointless. "I'm sorry okay! Sorry!" She couldn't hold in the tears anymore and let them pour down her face. Ron rushed over to her and gathered her in his lanky arms and whispered in her ear. He knew that Hermione didn't get stressed to tears that often, and was usually able to handle it very well, so something must've been off. He also knew how stressful her job, so I guessed it had something to do with that, but also that there must be something else.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked gently.

"I'm sorry. Its just work..." Ron grinned and moved his head to find her eyes.

"and..." Hermione giggled at the fact he knew her so well and wiped her eyes.

"I guess sometimes I just don't feel like I fit in living here. I feel like we can't be ourselves. I really appreciate how muggles do things but I just sometimes feel like magic and wizarding is so much a part of our lives that we are isolating ourselves..." Another tear rolled down her eyes, "sorry it's just stupid..." she said.

"Then let's move!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione smiled and gave him a look. "I'm serious, Hermione. Let's move."

"We can't move."

"Why not? We don't have room in this flat for a family anyway, we are going to have to move eventually." He had a good point. Hermione laughed at the spontaneity of the decision to move.

"Fine! Let's move!"

_A/N: I think that Ron and Hermione would move into a house with their family so i thought for the purposes of timing that it would be appropriate to have them move now or soonish... please please please review if you can! I really appreciate all the feedback!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Couch Kisses

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this fanfic and especially to those of you who have reviewed the past chapter and all the one's before it. I know I keep saying this but it really does mean a lot to me and I love to hear what people think about the chapters! Enjoy!_

_ALSO! sorry for the awkward spacing... something keeps rearranging and changing the spacing from my original document - so please bear with me!_

The days and seemingly thousands of possible homes for Ron, Hermione, and their future family. They had looked at houses and apartments in London, as well as in the English countryside. The two had no idea which they preferred. Hermione found comfort in London, it had been where she had grown up, it was a place she knew, a place where she know she could thrive; but she loved the countryside, and although the past was comforting, she wanted something new and different. Ron on the other hand felt comfort in the country, and occasionally overwhelmed in a city. It had taken him a while to fully accept their somewhat "urban" lifestyle, but eventually he had taken a strong like to it. However, admittedly preferred the country, with a backyard, and space, and fresh air. But although city vs country was a constant battle riding alongside their final decision, the desire to be around other witches and wizards was the driving force in their house hunt. Hermione had always had trouble fitting in, and she finally found peace at Hogwarts by realizing that she just needed to be herself - and living in their flat in London didn't allow her to be herself - her witch-self. Ron also felt restricted and nervous around his neighbors, and had agreed to only surround themselves with muggles on Hermione's request. Now don't get him wrong, Ron wouldn't let someone influence such a big decision, and he wasn't someone to be pushed around, but he had found that he was always happy when he was with Hermione. He thought that if she was happy living with muggles, he could endure it for her sake. And he did enjoy it too! But he also understood the same identity struggles Hermione felt, and when he made the suggestion, it was for both of their sakes.

It was their second week looking at living spaces, and so far their top contenders were a duplex in the centre of London, and a small house in a little village outside Hogsmede. The two were very different, but they both held a sort of ambience that both Ron and Hermione found appealing and optimistic for their future family.

Hermione dropped herself onto the couch, followed by Ron, both of them overwhelmed and stressed - and it was only 1:30.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley" Ron started, wrapping his lanky arms around her shoulders and intertwining his large hands with her delicate ones, "which place do you like most?"

After thinking for a moment, Hermione replied, "I think I prefer the house to the apartment, actually."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised by her answer. He knew she was a city girl at heart.

"Yeah. I loved growing up in the city, but if we really want to be around other wizards, we are going to have a better chance if we live in the country."

"True..."

"And I love the countryside, too. You know my parents owned a house in Windsor. I loved it there. I loved living at Hogwarts, which was surrounded by forest and countryside, too. And not to mention the Burrow..." she tumbled off, thinking about the country.

"Also true..."

"Which do you prefer, Mr. Weasley?" instilling mockery of his introduction to their conversation, something which she did often, and something that always made Ron smile.

"I also think I like the house more... I like houses and space. Even though we have lived in an apartment for a while it sometimes gets cramped. But I don't know. I feel like there was something missing from that house." The house was white with a red door, and two floors. It had four bedrooms, which was a little bigger than they had originally thought about, but was in a convenient, magic-accepting place. It seemed perfect on paper.

"I don't know if there is a more perfect house for us, Ron."

They both sighed and sunk into a companionable, but pensive silence for several minutes, which was interrupted, as per usual, by Ron.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Why is this relevant?" Hermione responded, caught of guard. Of course they had talked about their future family and how many kids they wanted and all that classic-married-couple-talk stuff, but there was never really a solid answer given, and he guessed there couldn't be, but Ron wanted to know her answer.

"Well, for starters, how many bedrooms do we need? How big should our house be? How big of a backyard do we want? What might we want to put in our backyard?" His ears started to turn pink and he ran his other hand through his mangled, red hair. His confidence only wavered a little though, and he continued, smirking, "And I want to know. I think that is an important thing for a husband to know."

"You have good reasoning..." She sat up and turned herself to face Ron. "I know I want to have more than one child. I didn't really like being an only child, and I like the companionship of family, which I go from your family actually..." she leaned back again, this time facing Ron and leaning on his arm which was still outstretched along the top of the couch. "But I can't really say exactly how many, Ron. . . . Maybe two? three? Not too many... no offense." Ron laughed and kissed her.

"That sounds good to me." He put his other hand on her back and pulled her towards him and deepened their kiss. She arched her back into him and began to run her hand through his hair and grabbed at his shirt with the other. He removed his arm from the couch and brought it to her waist, slowing tracing the seam on the side towards to bottom, and dipped his hand underneath to touch her skin.

"Hey!" She broke apart, "You owe me your answer."

Ron, mouth still parted from their kisses and hands still on her body, looked into Hermione's amber eyes. "I know what it is like being surrounded by siblings... I do not want that for our future children." He laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled. "But, I do think that I learned a lot from having siblings, so I think I would want the same. Maybe two or three."

"Brilliant."

The silence enveloped them again, this time suppressing the sexual tension. "Well. What's left on the list." Ron took a scroll out from the back pocket of his jeans. Hermione joined him and leant over his shoulder to look at the list for herself. "A house in Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"I don't think that one is going to work out."

"And why not?" "I don't want to live right next to my parents!" Ottery St. Catchpole was a quaint little town with a both muggle and magical population located within a couple miles of the Burrow. Ron had gone there frequently as a kid and had loved it, but he didn't feel like giving his mother more excuses for brunches and tea times.

"Come on, Ron! You loved it there! It was such a nice place to raise a family!"

"Hermione - No."

"Let's just go look at it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Hermione grinned teasingly and bit her lip. She looked into his eyes and leaned in closer."Please?"

"Hermione Granger? Are you trying to persuade me with sex?"

"First of all its Hermione Weasley to you, and second, how can you accuse me of such a low act, Ronald Weasley?" She acted offended but quickly put the smile back on her face, unable to contain her giggles.

"Well it's not going to work." He protested. "Do you want to live within miles of my mother?" Hermione laughed but thought about it.

"Not necessarily, but living close doesn't mean we will see them all the time." She had a point. Her parents lived in London again and the couple hadn't seen Hermione's parents in months... "We don't see my parents all the time?"

"Don't humor me Hermione. My family is different. They don't understand the idea of space." Both Ron and Hermione laughed again. She thought of how many times Ron's family had intruded on their relationship, and looked at Ron, he was thinking the same - his ears were turning red.

"Let's give it a chance..." Hermione looked hopefully up at Ron.

"Fine. But don't get your hopes up." They both hopped off the couch, and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for a safe place to apparate to Ron's childhood neighborhood, Ottery St. Catchpole.

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading and please review if you can!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Powder Blue

_A/N: Thanks again to anyone reading this! I hope you like this chapter - it was really fun to write. It's kinda my dream home and my little dream town so please let me know what you think! _

A warm air hung over Ottery St. Catchpole, leaving a tranquil energy over the town. Ron and Hermione had apparated into the town center, which was an open square with benches surrounding a small fountain wrapped in ivy. The streets were old cobblestone with patches of bright green grass occasionally squeezing themselves between the old rock. The town hit Ron with a sense of nostalgia as he looked to the right and saw the bakery where he and Ginny went when they were younger, and to his left the paper shop where Fred and George used to visit frequently to flirt with the owner's daughter. His nostalgia wasn't sad though, but rather comforting, and he realized he was actually smiling. Hermione noticed too.

Hermione had been to the little village maybe once or twice when she visited the Weasley's during the summer. She remembered the paper shop as well because even as her younger self she was drawn to the smell of fresh parchment. She also remembered the little book store down the street and around the corner where she dragged Ginny that one time that sold old and used books. Back then she didn't think anything of this place, but all of a sudden there was... something about bright blue sky hung over the two of them as they walked through the little streets of Ottery St. Catchpole which eventually turned into roads with old houses painted in soft colors. The mixed population was evident to both Ron and Hermione. Ron noticed some broomsticks lying on the front porch of a yellow and white house, and similarly, Hermione noticed a TV dish on the top of a tall, narrow, purple house. Both of them were smiling as Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder, and as they walked through the rows of houses. They passed a couple more houses, but finally arrived to the last house on Ron's list.

It was a modest, two level, powder blue house with a wrap around porch and decorated in white molding. The front gate was open so they let themselves into the front yard where almost immediately they were greeted by an extremely cheerful broker.

"Good afternoon! My name is Emily Hughes." Before either of the two of them could get a word in, she continued. "Come on in and let me show you around."

"Sure. Ron and Hermione Weasley by the way." Hermione said. She didn't like being pushed around and felt the need to assert herself in defense of Miss Hughes's rudeness. And Ron went with it.

"Oh, of course! I recognized you both right away! The love birds from the golden trio!" Emily shook her hands in excitement. Her high-pitched voice lowered to a whisper, "Don't worry! I am a witch too!" She giggled and winked, but Hermione was thoroughly taken back. She hated being ... "recognized" as it were.

Ron, however, was in more a daze and wasn't paying much attention. Realizing this, and getting annoyed, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before following Emily into the house. While Hermione stressed about the manners of the broker, Ron was still letting the waves of his nostalgia wash over him. He felt happy near his home and felt like he could breathe fresh air for the first time in a while. Yes, living near his mother posed various threats of brunches and tea and whatnot but he could picture little ginger children running in the yard and playing quidditch and yelling hexes at each other and going into town like he and his siblings did when they were younger.

As the three walked through the small front yard (probably about twenty feet) to the front door, Hermione was still arms crossed and irritated, but Ron was anxious, his eyes wide like a little kid in a candy store. The inside of the house was just as promising as the outside. The front door led to a small foyer which opened on the right to a living room, to the left the dining room, and straight ahead, the stairs leading to the second floor. The living room was decently sized, large enough for proper seating, and had a fireplace. Maybe there was even room for a wizard-chess table? Hermione even noticed a small cupboard under the stairs and was immediately reminded of Harry which made her smile. She imagined the current bland walls lined with bookshelves and pictured herself reading in front of the fireplace. She had a good feeling about this house. Emily, cheery-eyed and smiling, spewed off tidbits about the house and the rooms and their square footage, but neither of them were really paying attention. At the back of the living room there were glass doors that opened to the back porch and backyard, which was quite spacious. Ron noted in Hermione's ear that there was enough room for a quidditch pitch which made Hermione roll her eyes, but seemed to brighten her mood. The dining room was about three-quarters of the size of the living room, and eventually flowed into the kitchen which was separated by a half wall. The kitchen was quaint but sufficient and had a large window over the sink in the middle.

As Emily led the couple upstairs, Ron had already made up his mind. He loved it. He hadn't gotten that feeling about any of the previous houses and if being close to his family was the biggest problem, than it wasn't a problem at all. Hermione also decided to herself that this was the best house out of the lot, but she wasn't completely convinced yet that it was perfect. Upstairs was a landing that broke into three bedrooms.

"The previous owners had two children" Emily continued to lecture, "but neither of them need to be bedrooms necessarily. They could easily be turned into a study or library of sorts." Straight ahead was a rectangle, pink room, but Emily steered them to the left. "This way is the master."

The master bedroom was decently sized as well and had an attached bathroom. There was sufficient closet space and large windows which let in plenty of light and peered into the front yard.

"Are you going to need me to open windows in this house too?" Ron asked Hermione jokingly. She laughed and responded by hitting him playfully on the arm as they were led out of the room. Emily didn't seem to notice as she was too busy expanding on the possibilities of the two spare rooms.

The first spare room was square with blue walls, colored similarly to the outside of the house, and the second was the pink one the two had glanced at earlier. They were separated by a medium sized bathroom. Ron pictured their kids fighting over it like he and his siblings did.

"Well! That's the house!" Emily ended her lecture and clapped her hands together. "Any questions?"

"N-"

"Great! I'll be just downstairs if you need anything." And she left.

The two of them stood in the hallway, lost in thought. Ron was set, and after seeing the bedrooms Hermione was set also - she could picture herself here... with Ron... with a family... it was perfect.

"Well I love it!" Ron blurted out.

"Me too! But, don't you think it's a little big?"

"Maybe for two people but we are going to grow into this house."

"Yeah."

"I remember visiting this town when I was younger and thinking it was so complex and alive. I thought that I could never live in any sort of city or anything. But after living in London, this place seems perfect."

"It is perfect."

And after a little negotiation, and a couple signing of papers, Hermione and Ron walked onto their front porch. They just bought a house.

_A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! **Please**_ _review if you can! Thanks so much!_


End file.
